


Understanding

by argentaa



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Age Difference, Dark Natasha Romanov, Dark Tony Stark, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Dubious Consent, Evil Tony Stark, Fucked Up, Gratious altering of Canon movie events, Kidnapping, M/M, No dark peter, Obsession, One-Sided Relationship, Possessive Behavior, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings, Yandere
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-03-24 12:59:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13811694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/argentaa/pseuds/argentaa
Summary: Peter was perfect, in every single way. Tony had to have him, protect him, keep him. And well,  Tony Stark always got what he wanted.He was sure the pretty thing would adore him sooner or later. He'd make sure of it.(Takes place after Spiderman:Homecoming after Peter rejects being an avenger.)





	1. Chapter 1

Tony doesn't like being told no. When he offers something, people generally understand that they are supposed to accept it. How they feel about it is irrelevant.  
But then Peter Parker went and told him no, after all the goddamned work Tony had put into this, making sure to go slow with the "paternal" affection and build the suits so that he could happily go run around and play hero.  
Did it mean nothing to Peter?  
No, the kid was too humble to take them for granted. It was Tony's fault that the kid just didn't understand. Friendly neighorhood Spiderman his ass.  
(His boy deserves more than a couple of suits anyway.)  
He'd just have to make him understand. Peter Parker belongs in Avengers tower, whether he likes it or not.  
(Stark Tower, his mind helpfully supplies. Mine, not theirs.)

He smiles as Natasha places the uncousious boy onto the chair and straps him down.  
Goddamn is he beautiful, he thinks, examining the soft curls and slender form. The boy lets out a little mumble as he shifts slightly.  
"Cute." he remarks as he glances up to address the scarlet haired spy. "Thank you sweetheart. Oh, be careful with those straps. Wouldn't want my boy getting hurt." He smiles in a way reminiscent of a wolf, all teeth and thinly veiled threats on his handsome face.  
Natasha can't help but suppress a shiver at the sight. God this man could be terrifying, even to her.  
"Careful with the pet names Anthony, wouldn't want your little boy toy getting jealous." She replies, loosening the straps to comfortably grasp the kid's wrists and ankles. (Of course they're lined with silk, she thinks. If she had a heart, she knows it would rest lighter knowing this kid was going to get pampered to an exorbitant degree.)  
The smile disappears.  
"Careful, Ms.Romanov. You're good at what you do, I wouldn't want to have to get rid of you. But if you don't show some respect..." The grin returned, all facades of friendliness gone.  
The Black Widow nods and steps back from Peter, who was now tied to Tony's satisfaction.  
"You may leave." He says, not turning to look at her as he regards Peter with a fervent and disconcerting look in his eyes.  
Now alone with his soon-to-be-lover, a choked, gleeful sound resembling a laugh bubbles up in Tony's throat, filling up the room and echoing off the walls.  
He would just have to make Peter understand that he loved him, he just couldn't let him go. The world was a scary place, not right for someone as pure and good as him. Here with Tony he'd be safe and happy, away from all the things that would hurt him.  
"Don't worry baby." He assures the teen, playing with his brown curls. "I've got you now."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is so short lol  
> Tony is thirsty (tm)

"How are his vitals Bruce?" Tony asks as he remains glued to Peter's side.  
"His vitals say he's 15 and you shouldn't kidnap him, much less be trying to fuck him." he replies curtly, refusing to look Tony in the eyes.  
"Right. Of course! And the US government says they would love to have a big green war machine under their control."  
Bruce shivers and sighs defeatedly.  
"The vitals are all normal for someone with his healing factor. He should wake up in an hour or so."  
Tony lets out a exhilarated breath and looks at the teenager reverently, like a man dying of thirst viewing a stream.  
"He's gonna love me Brucey, I'll make sure of it." He whispered, as if he were terrified of waking up the unconsious boy.  
Bruce winced. "And if he doesn't? He's going to be terrified, Tony."  
Tony's hands curl up into fists and something dark and ugly flashes in his eyes.  
"I'll be patient with him, I know it might take time. But he will worship me, Bruce."  
He turns on the heels of his dress shoes and grins, striking something terrifying into the scientist's heart.  
"He doesn't have a choice."


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me? Writing a chapter that isn't just a couple of paragraphs long? I wish.

Peter whimpered as he opened his eyes, wincing and squinting at the sudden light.  
Frowning, he glances to the side, seeing a heart rate monitor in an otherwise empty room. The walls were painted red, he noticed half mindedly.  
Where was he? He tries to sit up but was quickly halted by the soft bands encircling his wrists and ankles. Shit.  
Was the vulture back? Or did some other criminal find out his identity and want him gone?  
It certainly didn't look like a place he would be killed in, he notes. The chair he was laying on was oddly comfortable, and the restraints didn't sting at all.  
He shut his eyes tight until tears started to come and tried to think, but his panic was quickly growing and he felt as if he couldn't breathe.  
"Oh no, baby. Don't cry." Peter's head snaps up faster than he previously had thought possible.  
"Mr. Stark?"  
****************************  
Tony Stark was a lot of things. Soft was not one of them.  
But goddamn if he didn't want to kiss and cuddle and comfort Peter the moment he walked in and saw his tears. This kid was too sweet for his own good.  
He frowns, rushing over to his baby's side. "It's alright. I've got you now. Nobody is going to hurt you ever again. I promise." He wipes the tears off of Peter's face with his thumb.  
Peter looks at him with an expression that can only be described as complete shock.  
Although he hates the emotions that it meant his darling was feeling with them, Tony notices how pretty Peter was when he cried: mussed hair, glossy eyes and pink cheeks. He wonders if he cries when he comes.(God, he hopes so)  
He stows the thought in the do-list of his brain.  
"...Mr. Stark.." Peter looked up uncertainly, nervously noticing the lack of an iron Man suit and the billionare's oddly affectionate behavior. "You're here to save me, right?"  
Tony choked back an exilerated laugh and cradles the teen's angelic face in his hands.  
"Yes Peter, I am."


	4. One of Those Annoying Flashback Chapters Part Uno

Tony supposes it had all started the moment those damn videos had started to circulate. "Spider-Man Fights Off Robber" they'd claim, showing the ametuer shoot webs at petty criminals.  
Tony had scoffed at the title; the person clearly wasn't any more than 5'7 on a good day. Probably some tiny college student looking for a way to reason himself among the likes of the avenger, he had figured.  
Still, the kid was darn flexible, and damn if he wouldn't pretend to be interested in his undoubtedly brief superhero career to get him into a tighter suit and into his bed for a night or two. Hell, maybe he'd even dazzle him into helping take care of Cap, who's audacity and my disloyalty were growing tiring as of late.  
So he told Jarvis to track down the petite webslinger and to prepare a more adequate suit while they were at it. 

He swore his heart had stopped the moment Jarvis had pulled up the results of the search. He'd restarted and updated the software at least thrice, sure the previously infallible AI had made a mistake.  
But no, this truly was the one and only Spiderman.   
(Spiderboy, his mind had affectionally supplied. He'd be lying if he said he wasn't already a little attached.)  
He was gorgeous and dare he say it, adorable. Messy brown curls that just wouldn't stay flat, a sweet round face and a button nose scattered with freckles. Literal doe eyes and lips that he couldn't help imagining stretched around his length, making sweet little gasps and choked moans as Tony grips the curls at the back of his neck and thrusts.  
He wouldn't say it at the time, but he couldn't help it. He was infatuated. How anyone could look at that boy and not want to steal him away from the world was beyond him.  
Oh, and he was 14. Tony couldn't believe it. Well, he figured, it's not like hadn't fucked underage models before. Not quite that young, but he could wait.  
He wondered where the kid got his abilities, or if he was really that athletic. Looking at the information JARVIS had collected on him, he doubted it. The kid had all A's, but looking at his gym participation file revealed that his passion for it was clearly lacking.  
Must have been the result of some gamma ray leak then. Those were getting awfully common nowadays.

It had only taken a couple of minutes for Tony to track down where Peter lived. Some shitty apartment in Queens. The scholarshipHi applications should have made it so that he wasn't suprised, but he still got a bit of shellshock when he pulled up to the place in one of his many luxury cars. Two people lived in this dump that wasn't even 1000 square feet. Huh. Poor people.  
He runs a hand through his hair to make sure it was properly messy and started the trek up the stairs of the apartment building, glad there weren't any paparazzi around for once. (He figured it was the decoy lamborghini he had sent out before getting the attention.)  
He reached the door and knocks twice, putting his weight onto his heels and whistling a tad bit obnoxiously as he waited.   
The door opened to reveal a younger woman, probably in her thirties. She was attractive enough, he figured, although nothing compared to her nephew.   
Her eyes narrowed for a moment before widening in shock and recognition. After this revelation, she narrowed her eyes again, suspicion clear on her features. Tony sighed. He'd have to dial up the charm for this one. At least she was hot.  
"Don't faint on me, sweetheart. I'm actually here to talk with your ward, Peter." He winked "About the scholarship grant."  
Her mouth dropped open. Frantically, she nods and opens the door.   
"He'll be home soon, he's, um, staying after school. Do I need to be there for the talk or?" She trails off nervously.  
"Just us, if that's alright." He says, smiling charmingly.   
"Yeah. His room is over there." She points to a door. "Sorry this is place is so small."  
"It's fine." He crossed over the threshold, leaving the door cracked open, and looks around.  
"God, this place is smaller than my closet." He mutters, taking it in. That computers had to be from 1995 or earlier; had this kid ever heard of a Stark computer? Apparently yes, because a Stark Expo poster was hanged proudly on the wall, next to an Iron Man poster that was scratched and curled up but evidently too well loved to be thrown away.  
If he had one, Tony was sure his heart would have warmed. What a cutie; it was always nice to meet a fan.  
The door opened cautiously behind him and Tony spun around to see Peter shyly standing in the doorway.  
Tony swore his heart would have stopped if not for reactor keeping it going. God, the kid was gorgeous. And absolutely adorable. It felt odd using those too adjectives to describe him at once, but it was the truth. Peter cleared his throat, looking as if he were about to faint.  
Aw, look, the poor thing was terrified. That wouldn't do. He sends a smile at the kid, one of the ones he used for fancy cocktail parties and Forbes covers.  
Peter turns pink, color reaching the tips of ears. Tony wondered how he looked flushed, overwhelmed and naked as he looked lustfully up at him from the bed he was tied to. Ah, that was a nice thought.  
Peter finally speaks, nervously and tripping on his words. God, his voice was adorable. He wanted to hear it screaming his name. Or 'daddy'. Whatever the sweetheart preferred, he was getting a little hard thinking about either.  
"Look, there must be a mistake, I haven't even applied for the grant yet but Aunt May doesn't know th-"   
Tony raises a hand, commanding silence throughout the tiny room just as well as he does to a crowd of reporters. He walks over and locks the door.  
"Me first."


	5. Finally, you wail, the cursed flashback is behind us!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I didn't update this earlier it was cause I didn't really feel like it.  
> This chapter is bad because it's 2am and I haven't spell-checked anything but we all know it's far from the worst thing uploaded onto this site.

Peter was nervous and flustered the whole flight to Germany, seeming as though he might faint before they even boarded the jet. All it took was the Stark Industries logo on the side to wow him, Tony thought with a smirk. Adorable.  
He seemed nervous as they began to lift off and Tony realized he had probably never flown before.  
He popped open his bottle of champagne and grinned at the kid.  
"Stark F-20 model. One of the safest in the world. You're flying first class sweetheart."  
As Peter's cheeks flushed up from the endearment, Tony knew exactly what he was masturbating to tonight. God, he was like a horny 16 year old all over again. He couldn't remember the last time he had jacked off; he never had to; he could have drugged up orgies with Miss Universe models whenever he got horny. But they weren't his Peter.  
First time for everything, he supposed.

Coughing up yet another fistful of blood, Tony Stark stared out the balcony of his tower onto the city below.  
Bringing Peter to the airport had been a mistake. Peter struggling to hold up the shipping container. Peter slamming through the glass windows. Peter lying scared and disoriented on the ground.  
Tony was going to kill Captain America. Perhaps not literally; the man was a national icon after all. He had to keep him smiling for publicity. But he'd break him, and make sure he never could hurt the boy ever again. His boy. Peter. Tony smiled.  
"Friday, hunt down and capture Captain America. Use as many suits as needed. Bring him to me." Tony grimaced as another cough of blood interrupted his order. God, he thought, I need a drink.

He began to make preparations for his Peter in a haze of oxygen tanks and thoughts of Peter in various states of undress.  
What should have suprised him, however, was the domesticity of many of his desires. He longed to take care of Peter, to comfort him and coddle him, like a husband or father. If Tony were a better man, he would have considered the implications of taking on both of those roles. But he wasn't, so he didn't. 

He dedicates a whole wing of the tower into crafting a home for Peter. A place to welcome him, make him feel as though he belonged.  
Peter didn't really belong with the avengers. Not at all really. The avenger offer was a guide to bring the boy safely into his arms and bed. He'd include him in publicity photos nd such, but Peter would be strictly kept from actual risk.  
The Avengers had good public reputation, but Tony knew all about the illicit drugs and sex and parties behind the scenes. He fondly recalled passing out from one too many ectssy pills and waking up to a severely drunk and high Natasha humping him as Clint lazily played with an arrow in places no sharp objects should ever touch.  
They were all people whose concern for the public was a fake, pretty venear to their actual persona. Much like the rest of the world,and Tony thought, but with the added virtues of beauty, money, genius and fame. Everyone else was inevitably forced to obey, not that they deserved any better. Survival of the fittest  
Tony was the epitome of these things, he knew. He was arrogant, but far from naive.  
Ultimately though, Tony was a god on Earth with the power to play judge, jury and executioner as he pleased. And he knew that Peter deserved so much better than the rest of the filthy world could give him. The world would hurt his innocent, beautiful boy unless Tony hid him away in a gilded cage with sweet kisses and honeyed words.  
Or perhaps, even worse, the rest of the world would realize how special his baby boy was and get to him first. Perhaps, a traitorous voice whispered in his head, you are keeping him not because the world would hurt him, but because the world would try to claim what was yours. To the voice, Tony grins and replies that it wasn't important which was true. Either way, Peter belongs to him. The world revolved around one Tony Stark, whether it realized it or not, and he would make sure that soon, it would revolve around Peter too.

In his haste of preparations and recovering from assault via vibranium shield, Tony admittedly had neglected Peter. Of course, he only realized this when Peter was put into danger by that batshit bird-man, leaving Tony with no choice but to confiscate the suit. His boy had cried, and Tony's long-lost heart nearly shattered at the sight. He wanted to take Peter into his arms and tell him it was alright, to show him pleasure he had never felt before, tell him that he was something, everything to Tony.  
But he couldn't. His plans were nearly ready, but not yet. In the meantime, he made sure the  
Vulture suffered a grisly death at the hand of another petty super villian. Having various automated villian suits on call was certainly a good investment. Sometimes, he mused, being the good-guy Iron Man simply doesn't get the job done.  
And finally, when all his preparations had done, the boy had declined his offer with the idea of remaining a "friendly neighorhood Spiderman". It was his obvious inferiority complex, Tony realized. Of course, loving subservience to Tony was ideal, but not like this. The poor thing. Well, he supposed, he'd just have to make him understand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *roll credits*


End file.
